Demigod Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of demigods, either through Power Inheritance as one of one's parents is a god, or by unlocking a dormant power in a species. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Lesser variation of Transcendent Physiology. Divine Counterpart of Cambion Physiology. Also Called *Demigod Mimicry *Deus/Homo Mimicry/Physiology (Humans Only) *Half-God/Goddess/Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Nigh/Semi Transcendent Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities The user can gain the powers and traits of Demigods, mythological beings with partial, or lesser divine status. There are three forms of this power, with the user being able to assume only one: *Type I: Minor deities that are the weakest in the hierarchy of divine beings, also called "Physical Gods" due to the fact that they are usually limited to physical form. (This type of demigods are similar to powerful Meta-Humans.) *Type II: Mortal-God hybrids: people born from the union of a divine being and a mortal, who inherit this power from their divine parent. They may gain powers associated with their divine parent's domain, or a domain of their own, or just powers generic to divine beings. *Type III: Mortals who somehow became beings with power that approaches that of the gods even though they are not gods themselves, or that gained type I or II. *Type IV: Similar to type II but not actually hybrid, They are pure blooded but some of their ancestors have godly powers but others are mortal, for example; Noble Elves, Tritons, Pygmies and Cynocephali. Demigods may be able to ascend to full Deities, although this may require the action of a real deity and is usually accomplished after physical death. Applications *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality. *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration Variations *'Type I:' Powers of the minor deity depend upon both the pantheon to which they belongs and the deity they serve (if any): if they serve others, their power tends to be a lesser variant of that of their master, or a very specific one. If they do not serve others their powers tend to be in a sphere that is unimportant for the pantheon as a whole. *'Type II:' Users with divine parentage may have any of the following: **Powers derived from their divine parent's domain. **Separate domain and associated powers. **No domain, but powers generic to divine beings. **No superhuman powers. Their divine relatives may help them, but they are otherwise normal. *'Type III:' Those who become demigods by their own effort may gain just about any abilities, given that they usually were powerful individuals even before their ascension; some possibilities including: **'Ethereal Body:' Gain a body that is completely composed of pure Aether. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the energies that flow through Creation. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Will develop an incredible sixth sense. ***'Flight:' Will gain the ability to defy gravity and fly at supersonic speeds. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Achieve a consciousness beyond the level of mortal man. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over your own body in vast/numerous ways. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a half-god can possess. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Can control the main element of all existence. ***'Divine Magic:' Use the art of magic to invoke the power of "divine beings". ****'Conjuration:' Shapes the user's thoughts to create nearly any desired thing. This can be accomplished in two ways. One way is by merely thinking of the desired object with the universe making it automatically. The second way is by thinking of the desired object and being given the "blueprints" for it through psychic means. ****'Dimensional Manipulation:' Control dimensional energies with high experience. ****'Elemental Manipulation:' Reshape molecules to conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ****'Energy Manipulation:' Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. ****'Healing:' Restore injured individuals physically, mentally and spiritually. ****'Space-Time Manipulation:' Can connect to the Chronal and Spatial forces and travel anywhere at anytime in history. ****'Superpower Manipulation:' Summon the source energies that allow all superpowers. ****'Telekinesis:' Move objects at a sub-atomic level with the mind alone. Demigod Types: * Asura Physiology * Deva Physiology * Gorgon Physiology * Krampus Physiology * Lamia Physiology * Noble Elf Physiology ** Noble Orc Physiology * Noble Midget Physiology * Pygmy Physiology * Transcendent Demigod Physiology * Transcendent Hybrid Physiology ** Divine-Alien Physiology ** Divine-Angelic Physiology ** Divine-Demonic Physiology ** Divine Machine Physiology ** Divine-Nephalonic Physiology * Triton Physiology * Vanara Physiology': Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Supernatural Condition' Associations *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Evolution *Higher Consciousness *Human Physiology **Homo Superior Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Superior Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Human Physiology **Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology *Transcendent Hybrid Physiology **Transcendent Cambion Physiology **Transcendent Nephalem Physiology **Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology *Transcendent Mutant Physiology *Transcendent Mutated Mage Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Supermage Physiology *Transcendent Supermutant Mage Physiology Limitations *May or may not be truly immortal. *May only posses a partial amount of power from actual deities. *May be vulnerable to powers that only affect gods, such as Divine Power Negation.